flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Go Getalong
Details Flint, Tony, and several of their classmates are playing soccer during break time nearby Petra Fina, in her Miss Iknow disguise, wonders why she hasn't heard from the Dark Lord recently when she spots a cloud shaped like Getalong. This gives her the idea to capture Getalong and use her powers to get the dark lord to marry her, however her fantasy is interrupted when she is accidentally hit in the face with the soccer ball and she advises the children to be more careful while playing. Back in her office Petra is furious about the accident and sets her plan into motion by phoning the time police, disguising her voice to pose as a child, and giving a false report of a time shifter in 10th century Baghdad as Dino & Mite watch in uncertainty. Miss Grey sends Flint and the others to the co-ordinates, though she has no information about the shifter they're looking for, meanwhile the Old Timer has fallen asleep in front of his computer. When the children arrive Petra begins the second phase of her plan; while the twins are troubled by having no hints as to the time shifter's identity, Flint notices a woman crying and she explains that she is troubled by her elder brothers' constant arguing. Flint quickly volunteers to have Getalong help them make up and the disguised Petra begins leading the group to "her house", on the way Sarah asks if she's seen any unusual creatures she answers she may have before pointing out her house to change the subject. Inside, Dino & Mite see the group coming and begin their staged argument, Petra arrives with the children and Getalong uses her beam to end the "fight", with Mite nearly calling Dino by name and giving away their identities before Petra steps in and takes control of the conversation. Soon afterwards Petra & company set out a table of food to thank Flint and the others for their "help", however when the children sit down Petra sets off a trap to tie them up before she and her henchmen shed their disguises and reveal that the only time shifter there is Getalong, who she attempts to capture. Fortunately Getalong is able to use her beam to make everyone friendly towards each other, Petra frees the children and begins to act as a gracious host along with Dino & Mite, while the children listen to the adults' problems. However the effects soon wear off and the fighting begins again, prompting Getalong to recast her beam and the cycle repeats, with the beam lasting for less time with each casting. Finally Petra attempts to stamp Getalong, but misses when Flint grabs her mid-jump, the time shifter continues casting her beam but it's now only lasting a few seconds and soon she's too exhausted to cast it again. Petra calls her ship and crashes it into the house, causing the children to hide from the impact. Once aboard her ship Petra transforms it into its' robot form, which Tony recognises from the first episode, though it has now been upgraded and the paws are fired at Getalong to try and capture her; Flint jumps in the way, but is too hungry to escape the robot's grip. Pterry goes to fetch the time cycle while Tony & Sarah go to find food, however Petra captures the twins in a net. To make matters worse when Pterry returns and summons Talen, the shifter is frightened by the robot and goes to hide in a nearby storybook, dragging Pterry along with her and leaving the children with no way of calling another time shifter. Tony realises they already have another time shifter and tells Getalong to transform, reasoning that all the others can and that she's useless if she can't. After seeing that Flint is in trouble being squeezed by the robot Getalong tries to shapeshift, but is unable to do so and begins ramming into the robot instead. Seeing that Getalong is swatted by the robot each time Tony urges her to stop, after Getalong impacts with the robot several more times Flint wakes up and tells her he'll be fine to try and get her to stop. However Getalong charges at the robot one last time, successfully causing the bolt her attacks loosened to fall out, which in turn causes the robots entire arm to fall off and freeing Flint. Rocky gets Flint to strike the ship as the now dizzy villains comment that Getalong is surprisingly fearsome, Rocky then frees the twins while Flint thanking Getalong allows her to use her beam to make Petra and her henchmen contrite enough to turn themselves in. However, by the time Pterry & Talen have been recovered and Petra's ship has been set up to be towed to headquarters the beam has worn off. Petra uses the still functional claw on her ship to cut the tow line, though Flint tries to prevent her escape he's too hungry to hold the ship. After returning Tony writes in his journal about the events of the day and comments about how, although Getalong can't transform like other shifters, she holds a great power the others don't, and wonders if she holds a special secret. Meanwhile, the old timer wakes up and returns to his computer where he's relieved to see that everything appears normal, unaware of the events that unfolded. As Tony's writing he sees Getalong flying by without care and wonders if she really holds a secret after all. List of characters * Flint Hammerhead * Petra Fina Dagmar * Dino * Mite * Pterry * Getalong * Talen * Rocky Hammerhead * Sarah Goodman * Tony Goodman * Jillian Grey * Dr. Bernard Goodman English Dub Changes * See also English Dub for common changes to the series * In the Japanese version Mite nearly gives away their identity addressing Dino by name, this doesn't happen in the English dub * Flint's dialogue to Getalong is changed slightly: in the original version he tells Getalong he's fine and to stop ramming into the robot, while in the English version he asks Getalong to rescue Tony & Sarah and leave him behind Errors Notes * This episode marks the first and only time Getalong attempts to shape shift Category:Episodes